Brave Adventure World
by 4fireking
Summary: This was helped by Fiojay. Finn shows up at Marceline's house as a depressed friend who can't get over Princess Bubblegum. Then comes Marceline's advice on finding someone to have an adventure with. She invites someone else. Finn is shocked and scared to see a human boy in he house. He is indeed human. Where did he come from and where did Marceline find him?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by Fiojay and 4fireking. That's write it was a double effort. And I say that's very nice because you know we're going to continue this story and you know we're going to be epic. Warning: This story does have romance in it, but it also has adventure that makes Adventure Time look like Looney Tunes. Please read and review. If you've read this story you must review. **

**JK**

Today was a normal and unexciting day for Marceline the Vampire. It was still morning. Usually that wouldn't bother her but rats got into her home, yes rats were actually in her home, and ate all her hats. Without hats she would die in a pile of ashes.

" Diary. Hey Diary. Don't think any different of me but who am I kidding? I'm having a terrible day. I wish I had someone to talk to. I wish Finn and Jake were here. I can't go out. When will it be night-"

Marceline stopped her recording. She heard someone knock on her door. Only two people ever came to her house and they were Finn and Jake. She opened the door. The person on the other side was Finn. He looked terrible. He smelled bad and had black circles under his eyes.

" Hey Marceline," he said tiredly.

" Hey Finn," she said. Marceline looked on the ground for Jake the Dog but he was nowhere to be seen. " Why didn't you bring Jake with you?"

" He's with Lady Rainicorn. He's staying there like a sleepover. A two day sleep..." Marceline heard a loud roar. It sounded like a manticore but too low. It was Finn's stomach. When was the last time he's even eaten anything?

" You want a peanut butter and-"

" PB?"

Suddenly, Finn's face contorts and rapid, hot tears are streaming down his face. Marceline shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She lightly taps his shoulder and he sniffles.

"Did Princess I'm Too Old For You Bubblegum dump you again?" Marceline smirks.

Finn nods, snot dripping from his nose and tears falling to the ground. "J-Jake and I f-finished an adventure a-and she invited us t-to this celebration. I-I thought that since F-flame Princess broke up with m-me I could f-finally tell her how I f-feel… But all she did was ignore me and tend to other g-guests." Marceline rolls her eyes again. "Then she didn't really dump you, doofus." She backs up and allows him to enter her abode.

Finn seats himself on her rock hard couch and he's still whimpering. Ooo's greatest adventurer broken down into a crying pansy. Marceline raises her eyebrow and smirks when she realizes the perfect way to make him stop being such a baby. She'll scare him. Marceline's face becomes ghastly, her eyes glow like crimson stars, sharp fangs are bared and hisses escape her. She pounces on Finn, stopping right before her fangs pierce his neck. She expects him to bat her away, at least react to her almost sucking him dry. Finn still remains sitting, still sniffling and muttering PB's name. Marceline slowly removes herself from his neck and goes back to her seat across from him. She clicks her tongue. "Well, if you're looking for advice then forget it. I may be over a thousand years old but I don't interfere with people's silly relationship problems. You look pathetic like this." The corners of her mouth turn down.

The vampire queen floats into her house quickly and grabs her hand mirror, which she doesn't really need considering she's a vampire and can't even see herself, but she keeps it for purposes like this. She looks down on the circular mirror and sighs. "Look at yourself, Glob." She groans when she stands in front of the human boy. Finn's eyes flicker to the mirror and he sees his shameful appearance though he does nothing to remedy it. Marceline puts the mirror back and looks at Finn with pity but immediately goes back to her stony and icy appearance. "You know what you have to do?" She says.

"You need to get out there and find someone else your own age." "Jake already tried that," Finn mutters, wiping his eyes and nose. "It worked until she overthrew her father and no time left me."

"I'm not talking about a new girlfriend, dingus. I'm talking about a new adventure buddy, someone younger than you. They could probably take your mind off of this mushy, girly, romance trash."

Finn's eyes widen in surprise and questions spew from his mouth. "There's actually another adventurer? Who is he? Or is it a… She?! How come I've never heard of another adventurer? Who could this-." "Glob just shut up. If you really want to know his name or who he is, then come back here at midnight and I'll introduce you to him." She says, annoyance clearly stinging her voice.

She floats towards Finn and pulls him off her couch, hurrying him to the door. "But Marcy, who is the-." He starts. "Don't come back until midnight!" She hisses, slightly cackling. She shoves him out the door.

Marceline closes the door and sighs. Finn wiggles the handle, knocks, screams Marceline's name but to no avail. Finn walks away in defeat.

Soon, midnight approaches and Finn and Jake make their way to Marceline's house. "Adventurer? This is just a joke," Jake says, raising an eyebrow.

"Marceline is just being a bully again. I bet the adventurer is just some random candy person. Or it could be Ice King dressed like you again." He shudders from the memory; Ice King's legs were not something he needed to see.

Finn remains placid and he keeps staring straight ahead. "What do you think this adventurer looks like, huh man? Do you think he'll make me a sandwich? I hope he does…" Jake rambles on about sandwiches, while the boy doesn't even glace at him.

Finn is nervous. It's evident in his eyes. His body language. He doesn't know who this person is. Jake could be right. This could just be a wicked prank pulled by the Vampire Queen. Quickly, the walk ends and Finn and Jake find themselves staring at the door to Marceline's house.

The door swings open right after Finn knocks on the door. Marceline opens the it, looking as smug as ever. "You boys showed up just on time. Come on in. I've got tomato juice for you guys."

The dog and boy walk into the quaint house. Finn's eyes slowly make their way to a boy. A… Human boy. A brunette with a white shirt and blue pants. He looked a little younger than Finn but not by much. He offered a small smile to Finn and Jake. The shock of this discovery, another human, Finn couldn't control himself, he yells, "HUMAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it took a few days to get this story finished what with my old partner leaving and me having to find a new beta reader slash collaboration partner but it's finally finished. I would like to thank Anonymous Crew for her or his help. I don't know which gender. **

**JK**

Finn's eyes widen and his mouth goes agape. He points at the boy, muttering, "Human? Could it be? A human?" The corners of the brunette boy's mouth turn down. What is with this guy? He thinks to himself. It's clear that Finn's odd behavior is troubling the young boy because he slowly backs up until his back meets the wall. Marceline rolls her eyes, and floats towards Finn. She suddenly smacks him in the face, and Finn straightens.

"You must be Finn the Human," The boy greets. "Can I just call you Finn? My name is Twig the Maple Hero. But you can just call me Twig."

"Another human in Ooo?" Jake questions, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a sandwich?" Jake's eyes light up and he looks at Twig expectantly.

Twig smiles and says, "I have something much better than a sandwich." He pulls out a maple colored ball that looks like clay. When Jake eyes it suspiciously, Twig urges, "Try some. It's very good, I swear."

Jake takes a piece, hesitantly. He pops it in his mouth and his nose scrunches up. "Gro..., Hey wait a second this is actually really good," He smiles, taking more and shoving it into his mouth. "This is better than my face on the moon." The dog says while stuffing the clay like substance into his mouth.

"What is this, anyway? Can I have more? I want to give some to Lady Rainicorn and the kids." Jake says. "It's called Dorg. It is half maple fudge and half of a secret ingredient. Yeah, you can have more."

Jake takes more and tries to get Finn to try it. The boy shakes his head and remains silent. "Finn, Twig here is a great hero." Marceline boasts.

"Tell them Twig." She smirks.

Twig smiles sheepishly and says, "Yeah, well I went to the Meat Kingdom to retrieve the golden steak that can only be eaten after being cooked in a volcano and garnished with Tomato Trolls, if you eat it before you do all that then you...ah, die. I saved the seven-year-old princess of Aiai from Giant Knife Arm teddy bears. And I also saved the marriage between a powerful king and queen by finding the Smiley Golden Fox. Just to name a few of the stuff I've done."

"Hey Twig, I think they'd wanna see your sword. Show 'em your rune sword." Marceline chides.

He unsheathes his sword and Jake and Finn gape. It's about the same size as Finn's but is blue with a grey handle and both sides of the pommel are two coyote heads. Runes cover the sword. "I got this form the coyote people by helping them escape from fire wolves. This belonged to their last hero. But that's not all," He pulls out a gauntlet and holds it out to the dog and the boy. It has a chain of a Cyclops. "It's cool, but it's deactivated. When the last hero, Billy, almost as good as me died, the villagers carried the treasure away. What treasure do you keep, Finn?" Twig asks, eyeing Finn expectantly.

Finn takes out his sword. Jake's father's sword. Twig oohs and aahs while he grasps it in his hand. "Wow, this is an amazing sword. I've bet you've done a lot with it." Twig comments, handing it back. Finn nods, still taciturn. "You two can talk about your treasures outside," Marceline sneers.

"With me. We're going on an adventure." She grins, her sharp fangs shine in the light. Finn perks up that the word adventure. "What?!" He raises his eyebrows.

"I think what Marceline is saying is that we want you to go on andventure we've been planning for weeks. Jake is invited, of course." Twig smiles.

Everyone turns to face Jake. Marceline stifles a laugh, Twig raises his eyebrow and Finn rolls his eyes. Jake is lolled over on the hard couch, eating Twig's Dorg. The sticky substance is all over his face. "Where did he even get that much?" Twig says, puzzled.

"I don't even think I brought that much." Marceline floats over to the door, with her cloak in hand in case the sun catches them. "Well come on guys." She says with playful annoyance. Finn and Twig walks over to Jake and the brunette pokes the dog.

Jake groans, "C'mon man can't you see I'm busy here." He shovels more of the Dorg into his mouth. Finn sighs and Twig says enthusiastically, "Well, I guess we're a trio then. I think the three of us can get through this."

The humans and the vampire walk out of the quaint house and set off for an adventure.

***  
>Twig and Finn walk outside both holding their swords with one hand, no adventures to see because it seems to be a slow night. Then they hear a distant cry of help.<p>

"Get the blob over here!" They run to where the noise is and find princess glob hanging up in a tree. Her eyes turn sparkly when she sees Finn. " Oh Finn, I knew you'd come and rescue me."

Finn starts to climb up the tree, but then Twig throws his sword into the branch and cuts it off. She falls and gets up angrily.

"What the lump?! You could have broken my lumpcious face with that fall!"

"You're a purple blob, princess glob." Twig said. " You can fall from break heights and go through it unharmed."

"Hero, you are so not on my list." The purple princess says turning away.

Twig and Finn continue to walk through the woods.

"You didn't have to cut down the tree branch," Finn says. "I was going to rescue Princess Glob, my own way."

"What was your way?" Twig asks giving Finn a sideways glance.

"Climb up the tree and carry her down."

"I'm sorry. I thought my way was the right way. Tell you what, the next adventure we find you can tell me what to do."

"Help. Help." Finn and Twig glance at each other then rush through the underbrush of the forest, trying to find the voice that called out for help. They soon find the person in need deeper in the forest. It was the Hotdog princess, who was hiding in her home while her bodyguards fought a monster outside. The monster had thick horns, red leathery skin, a forked tongue sticking out, two eyes on each side of the face making four in total. It's body was centipede like with three legs and eight red claws.

" This is it, Finn. What do you want me to do?" Twig said drawing out his rune sword.

" Rescue the Hotdog Princess. I'll help her guards against the monster."

" Right."

Twig jumps into the home and grabs the princess. Finn jumps in and fights the monster. He swings his sword back and forth scaring the monster away. But then its legs turn around like a turbine and speeds backwards and around the forest and then speeds towards Finn. But Twig shows up in front of him and smashes the hilt of the sword on his head. The sword hilt feels like a hundred nail hammers being smashed on the monsters face. He falls unconscious.

" Sorry," Twig said looking guiltily. " I just had to hit something or I was going to lose my mind."

" I understand," Finn said shrugging his shoulders. " You did it to protect me. But is the Hotdog Princess safe?"

The said, hotdog princess appears and jumps in Twig's arms. She licks him as a thank you. She then hops down and licks Finn.

"Thank you for protecting me," the Hotdog Princess says looking back and fourth from Finn and Twig. " You are both great hero's Finn and…" The Hotdog Princess's eyes widen when she sees Twig. "You're a human too?!"

" Yes, princess," Twig says and gives the Hotdog Princess a little bow. " My name is Twig. I'm an adventurer. To some I am a great hero who saves lives and to others I'm a nuisance in their horrible kingdoms."

The Hotdog Princess doesn't seem to be listening to what Twig says, she is too surprised to see another human in Ooo. Then Twig suddenly leaves into the forest and Finn follows.

" What's the matter, Twig? The Hotdog Princess was thanking us for our help."

" You don't get it yet, Finn. Why I never adventure in Ooo. It's because I'm not the hero. I'm an adventurer who only travels for treasure and fighting monsters. The people in Ooo needed you to show them the kindness in humans."

They continue to walk in silence, and then Finn says. " I think you would be a great hero."

"Thanks Finn." Twig looks at Finn and smiles.

Twig and Finn reach a hole covered grass.

" Why are we here?" Finn asks looking at the grass covered hole. " Is there a monster in there?"

" I certainly hope not," Twig pulls the grass back like a trap door. " This is where I live."

" You live in here?!" Finn asked with his eyes open wide in shock. He looks in the hole.

" It's all I can afford in Ooo. But I have much better places to live in other places. I have a house in the sky, a house in water surrounded with mermaids, and I have my own pirate ship."


End file.
